


Expectations

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [85]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Size Difference, Submission, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Despite everyone's expectations of him, Hoseok is actually a bottom. He's been dating Changkyun for a while now, but they'd never gone all the way together because of Hoseok's fear of letting Changkyun down with his submissive nature.Luckily for him, Changkyun is a power top~[Wonkyun | Smutty one-shot w/ bottom Hoseok]





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Hi can I please request a fic with sub bottom Wonho and dom top Changkyun? Something like WH is a bit scared to admit to his new boyfriend that he’s a sub because everyone always assumes he’s a dom. But CK already knows exactly what his baby needs~ Rough sex with CK calling WH cute pet names and also a bit of degradation and/or humiliation. And perhaps a bit of a focus on their size and age difference? Thank you! I hope this isn’t too much!”
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“Why are you so far away, c’mon, get closer,” Changkyun groaned against Hoseok’s ear, sparking him to scoot closer to his boyfriend. Swallowing thickly, Hoseok presses up against Changkyun’s side and slides his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders. He can feel Changkyun sigh in contentment, and then massage Hoseok’s thigh where he was holding it. Shit- Changkyun wanted their date to take a more intimate turn, didn’t he?

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hoseok forces himself to calm down and not panic immediately. It wasn’t really the prospect of being sexual with Changkyun that made him scared (honestly, his body was desperate for attention from his recently friend-turned-boyfriend), but more like the idea of Changkyun finding out his secret…

Hoseok is a bottom. And not just the ‘likes it up the ass sometimes’ kind of bottom, but the ‘completely inept at dominating’ type of bottom. He was helpless, and a few of his past relationships had actually failed because he was unable to dominate in the bedroom. He liked Changkyun, _a lot_, and he really didn’t want their great relationship to fail because Hoseok couldn’t give Changkyun what he needed sexually.

Filled with dread, Hoseok swallows nervously and fidgets, feeling antsy at the thought of their inevitable first time together. They’d fooled around a bit before, but never done anything more than a couple blowjobs. His heart racing in his chest, Hoseok stares at the movie currently playing on the screen in front of him and stiffens up, unable to relax even on his own couch.

“Relax~ it hasn’t even gotten to the scary part yet,” Changkyun says into Hoseok’s chest, moving away from his boyfriend and readjusting their position so that Hoseok was now tucked against Changkyun’s body rather than the other way around. Looking over at Hoseok’s awkwardly stiff body, Changkyun frowns, vowing to do something about that.

Unknown to Hoseok, Changkyun was actually completely aware of Hoseok’s specific predilection and had never intended to make Hoseok dominate in the bedroom. They’d been friends for a long time now, and Changkyun wasn’t dumb, so he’d been aware of Hoseok’s intense submissive nature for months before they started dating. In fact, it was a huge motivator for wanting to be with him. Changkyun was a power top, so nothing was more appealing to him than being with somebody that always wanted Changkyun to be in control. Just the thought alone sent a bolt of arousal through his body, and he bit his lip, massaging Hoseok’s huge, muscular shoulder absently.

Underneath him, Hoseok stifles a sigh of pleasure, his whole face burning pink at the feeling of being underneath Changkyun’s arm and pressed against his boyfriend. Even though he was clearly the larger of the two, Hoseok felt oddly… right, cuddled against Changkyun’s smaller frame. Like it was where he fit, a location perfectly created just so he could snuggle into it. Instantly, Hoseok starts relaxing, although he doesn’t cuddle any more, instead choosing to just watch the movie while half-pressed against Changkyun’s side.

“Hey, hyung,” Changkyun called out, his voice smooth and deep right against Hoseok’s ear. “Wanna make out? The movie’s getting kind of boring,” Changkyun said, the proposal sounding innocent enough despite his darker intentions. Hoseok sat up straighter and met Changkyun’s eyes, his earlier fears now justified. Changkyun clearly didn’t want to just watch a movie with Hoseok… this was likely only the beginning. Swallowing nervously, Hoseok nods his head, still wanting to kiss his boyfriend despite his worry regarding some of the stuff that might happen later.

“Sure,” Hoseok responds, and just like that, Changkyun’s mouth is on his. Instantly Hoseok is transported to a better place, his cheeks warming and heart pounding at the feeling of his boyfriend’s small mouth opening against his. His tongue slides into Hoseok’s mouth, and he desperately holds back a moan, his eyes squeezed shut and hands stiffly holding onto Changkyun’s shoulders as he calmed himself down. Naturally, Changkyun had to be one of the absolute best kissers he’d ever encountered, and restraining his subby moans was exponentially more difficult than it sounded.

Nevertheless, Changkyun only continued to deepen the kiss and make Hoseok feel even more pleasure, sliding his tongue against the roof of Hoseok’s mouth and sucking on his lower lip seductively. Hoseok tried his best to dominate the kiss, but each attempt to take control only led to Changkyun effortlessly dominating him over and over- and fuck, it felt good to get his control taken from him constantly. Getting more into it, Hoseok drags his hands from Changkyun’s shoulders to his hair, running his fingers through the silky locks and unintentionally dragging out a low groan from Changkyun’s throat in the process. Overwhelmed by the ridiculously attractive noise, Hoseok pulls back, his lips still wet and shiny with spit. 

“A-Ah,” Hoseok stutters out, blinking rapidly as Changkyun starts kissing down his neck, barely even giving him enough time to process what was going on. Bringing a hand up to his mouth, Hoseok desperately holds back his voice, his eyes hazily staring down at Changkyun as his boyfriend sucked and kissed down the flank of his neck. Of course, Changkyun knew all of his sensitive spots, and abused the hell out of them, making hard shivers of pleasure wrack down Hoseok’s body. 

“Mmf~” Hoseok whimpered out, his eyes going wide as he realized he let a noise slip from his mouth. He bites his lip and flusters, but Changkyun doesn’t even react, and thusly Hoseok accidentally lets another whimper drip from his mouth before he even has a chance to hold it back. Now thoroughly embarrassed, Hoseok averts his eyes from Changkyun’s form, and notices that he was actually half-hard in his jeans… just from a little kissing. Jesus Christ, could he get any more submissive? 

In his embarrassment, Hoseok fails to notice Changkyun making his way down Hoseok’s chest until his boyfriend almost reaches a nipple. Instantly, Hoseok straightens up and loosely grasps Changkyun’s wrist, his eyes wide.

“Wait, Changkyun, not there,” Hoseok pleads, his breathing a bit labored already. Changkyun frowns, but moves his hand down, his eyes flickering up to meet Hoseok’s.

“But you never let me touch them… Can I try today? Maybe you’d find that you actually like it,” Changkyun said, his expression almost entirely blank, but his eyes conveying a certain playfulness that made Hoseok worry that Changkyun knew something he shouldn’t.

“Not today,” Hoseok says, not denying any of Changkyun’s claims. It wasn’t that he was afraid he would hate it, but because his nipples were extremely sensitive and if Changkyun were to play with them, it would, without a doubt, flip his switch permanently. He would never be able to resist Changkyun’s talented fingers or mouth on his nipples ever again. And he couldn’t risk exposing himself that blatantly.

Changkyun pouts but doesn’t disobey Hoseok’s wishes, instead making his way a little further down Hoseok’s body. Glancing up into his boyfriend’s eyes, Changkyun presses a thumb against the button of Hoseok’s jeans. Not wanting to appear too submissive to Changkyun’s actions, Hoseok sits up, looking into Changkyun’s eyes with determination.

“Wait, could I… pleasure you first?” Hoseok asked, pulling out the most dominating look he could muster. Changkyun shrugs and leans back, tucking his arms behind his head as if to say ‘then do it’. Eyes flickering down Changkyun’s body, Hoseok feels his breath catch in his throat, hearts forming in his eyes as he sees the huge bulge straining against the front of his boyfriend’s pants. At least he wasn’t the only one feeling it right now, but… Damn, Changkyun’s cock was hugr. 

Licking his lips, Hoseok unbuttons Changkyun’s pants and pulls out his cock, his whole face burning red at the sight of Changkyun’s impressive length right before his eyes. Even though Changkyun is notably smaller than him in stature, both height and musculature, he most certainly beats Hoseok in terms of how hung he is. Every time he sees his boyfriend’s cock, Hoseok is overwhelmed by the intense need to be fucked by it. Even now, when he really shouldn’t be thinking about turning around and shoving Changkyun’s cock inside him, the thought wouldn’t go away.

“Heh, you like what you see? C’mon, suck my cock already,” Changkyun groaned out, his low voice making Hoseok’s skin prickle in goosebumps. Shivering, Hoseok happily lowers his mouth down over Changkyun’s cock, rubbing his lips against the tip and darting out his tongue, just teasing the tip for a moment. Exhaling hotly through his mouth, Hoseok wraps his lips around the tip and sucks it into his mouth, his eyebrows drawing together in pleasure at the incredible feeling of having a hard cock on his tongue.

Immediately, Hoseok moves his mouth deeper down Changkyun’s cock, unable to resist temptation any longer. The sensation of Changkyun’s dick dragging against the back of his throat and pushing deeper inside him made Hoseok’s whole body react, pleasure coursing through him. Bobbing his head up and down, Hoseok takes Changkyun deeper and deeper down his throat until he’s able to take him all the way to the base with every bob of his head. 

Above him, Changkyun adjusts his position on the couch, his hips shifting up into Hoseok’s mouth- almost as if he were about to start face-fucking him right here and now. Unable to hold back a needy whimper from slipping from his mouth, Hoseok moans around Changkyun’s cock, his own hips jolting in his need to find friction. When Changkyun doesn’t end up fucking his throat, Hoseok whines, but keeps going, working his mouth and throat to satisfy his boyfriend.

“So good,” Changkyun groaned out, his fingers twining in Hoseok’s hair, tugging on the strands slightly. Hoseok opens his eyes and stares into Changkyun’s face, his tongue rubbing against the slit and drawing out another groan from Changkyun’s pretty mouth. Hoseok can feel Changkyun’s cock twitch and harden, right on his tongue, and he quickens his pace, taking Hoseok deeper and deeper.

Desperation fills Hoseok to his very core, and he subtly drags a hand down to his pants, peeking up at Changkyun from underneath his fringe to see how much he was paying attention. While Changkyun’s eyes were clearly open, and looking at him, his eyes were barely open and his breathing was coarse and ragged. He was probably close to cumming, which meant he might not notice if Hoseok just… sort of…

While taking Changkyun deeper down his throat, Hoseok pushes a hand down the back of his pants and rubs against his underwear-covered entrance. Instantly, a wave of desire wracks down his spine and he sucks Hoseok harder and harder, hollowing his cheeks and slipping out moan after moan that he couldn’t hold back even if he tried. The fantasy of Changkyun sliding his long, hard cock inside his ass was driving Hoseok wild, and fuck, he was actually starting to get really turned on. If he kept this up for just a few more minutes- he could actually cum-

“Hoseok,” Changkyun spat out, his voice stern and hard. He grabbed the back of Hoseok’s head and pulled him off his cock, forcing Hoseok to meet his eyes. “Can we cut this shit and just fuck already? I can tell how much you want this inside you, baby,” Changkyun added in a softer tone, but his words were still hard and borderline crass. Immediately, Hoseok’s entire face lit up in a humiliated flush, and he struggled to come up with a proper retort.

“I-I’m older than you,” was all Hoseok managed to come up with, and even he knew it was weak as fuck. Changkyun’s lips curl up into a smirk, and he shifts forward, pushing Hoseok down onto the couch as he shifted between his legs.

“And yet you still want me to show you how good it feels to get fucked in the ass, huh? Even though I’m so much younger than you?” Changkyun breathes out, his deep, sultry voice forcing a shiver down Hoseok’s spine, followed by an immense wave of panic. He can’t quite tell if Hoseok is making fun of his preferences or if he meant what he said, and in his confusion, he shakes his head and stumbles out a reply.

“I’m sorry I’m like this.” Changkyun’s expression takes on a more sadistic hue, and he licks his lips, something cold glinting in his eyes. 

“No, I don’t think you are,” he retorts, and Hoseok’s heart surges into his throat. “You nasty boy, I think you love getting dominated.” It feels weird to be referred to as ‘boy’ by his younger boyfriend, but not in a bad way. In fact, it helps Hoseok relax into his role and truly start trusting that Changkyun is going to take care of him. Changkyun wasn’t fucking with him- he could see it in his eyes that he genuinely meant what he said. And Hoseok wanted more.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Changkyun breathed out, his eyes dark and lustful. Hoseok meekly nodded his head, his face feeling hot. “Of course you do, baby. You want me to fuck you really hard, right? Pound you into the mattress until the headboard is slamming against the wall? Or do you want me to take it slow and fuck you out until you’re loose and begging for it?” Changkyun’s voice was sinfully low and rumbled into Hoseok’s ear, his words shooting straight to Hoseok’s cock. Jesus Christ, he’d take either option, but his arousal was starting to cloud his mind, the surreal situation making his chest tight.

“Either, just please don’t make me wait any longer,” Hoseok whimpered, his cock already dripping with precum even though he hadn’t even touched it or taken it out of his pants. Changkyun’s eyebrow quirks, and he exhales hotly, the air between them becoming strained with tension.

“Fuck, you’re even begging for it,” Changkyun sighed out. “Alright, let’s go to the bedroom before you start fingering yourself again,” he added, making Hoseok’s face heat up in humiliation. So he’d noticed, huh? Well, Hoseok supposed it didn’t really matter much now, not when Changkyun was okay with it.

Changkyun gets up from the couch first, waiting patiently as Hoseok slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position. Hoseok felt weak already, his body overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions, so he carefully stood up, making sure not to move too quickly. When he stands up, Changkyun impatiently grabs his hand, walking to the bedroom with his hard cock still out. Hoseok hides his flustered face behind a hand, and walks alongside him.

Upon making it to the bedroom, Changkyun shuts the door behind them, his expression domineering and serious. Hoseok sits on the edge of the bed, his body feeling like one big, buff bundle of nerves as he waited for Changkyun to do something. 

“Get out the lube,” Changkyun ordered, his tone authoritative and harsh. Hoseok quickly scrambled to open his bedside table, pulling out the half-empty bottle and setting it down. Changkyun made quick work of his shirt, tugging it off his torso and tossing it onto the ground. He reached for his pants next, removing both his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Now nude, Changkyun walks over to the bed, his hard cock bobbing slightly with every step. Hoseok felt like he’d just died and gone to heaven.

“Take off your clothes.” Another order, this time with more urgency. Hoseok quickly obeyed, a filthy feeling evading him at the concept of getting bossed around by a man who was not only younger than him, but also significantly smaller than him. It excited him perhaps more than he’d care to admit. After taking off his shirt and pants, Hoseok timidly pulls down his underwear, flushing at the feeling of cold air grazing against his hard cock. 

“Flip over and stick your ass in the air. I’m going to prep you.” A hard shiver shot up Hoseok’s spine at both the tone of Changkyun’s voice and the prospect of what was to come. He eagerly flipped over and got into position, the humiliation of shoving his ass in the air making him feel that much more aroused. Changkyun’s small hands press against his ass, spreading his cheeks with reckless abandon, clearly uncaring about Hoseok’s modesty. A moan trembles from Hoseok’s lips, and he presses his face into the pillow to hide his embarrassment.

“You’re so pink…” Changkyun breathes out, his breath tickling Hoseok’s entrance. Whimpering, Hoseok clenches his hands against the sheets, embarrassment now overcoming him. Before he had the chance to verbally reply, he heard the snap of the lube cap being opened, and then, only a few moments later, he felt Changkyun’s wet fingers press against his entrance. Hoseok wasn’t exactly tight, and so Changkyun’s first finger slipped inside easily.

Gasping out a hot, needy moan, Hoseok’s back arches, and he writhes against the sheets. Changkyun added another finger, his own breathing ragged and harsh against Hoseok’s skin. Quickly, he started scissoring his fingers, opening up Hoseok nice and easy. The feeling of having another person inside him after so long made Hoseok shiver, and he pressed his ass against Changkyun in need. He _needed_ more.

“Can you take another?” Changkyun asked, his voice hushed in awe.

“I can take your cock,” Hoseok responded, his eyebrows drawn together and body shivering in pent-up arousal. He hears the shaky moan slip from Changkyun’s mouth, and just like that, his boyfriend’s fingers were removed.

“Then I’ll give it to you,” Changkyun growled out, adjusting his position. Hoseok’s heart pounded harder, and he peeked over his shoulder, gasping at the sight of Changkyun slicking his cock with lube and lining it up to his entrance. This was really happening, wasn’t it?

“Are you ready for me? Really think you can take all of me, baby?” Changkyun asked, nudging his tip against Hoseok’s ass. Nodding his head, Hoseok spreads his thighs, anticipation making his muscles tight. 

“Yes, I’m ready,” Hoseok replied. In truth, he’d been ready for a long time, but it made him feel safe knowing that Changkyun would stop if he changed his mind. A second or two passes, and then he feels Changkyun’s cock slowly start to slide inside him. Spitting out a hoarse, needy moan, Hoseok presses his ass back, forcing in another inch. Eyes rolling back in pleasure, Hoseok grips the sheets between his fists, his hips bouncing in need.

“Stop. Moving.” Changkyun growled, his voice stern. Hoseok whimpered but stayed still, his desire for more nearly making him disobey, but as much as he wanted to see what Changkyun’s punishment would be like, he wanted cock even more. It didn’t take long until Changkyun was halfway inside him, and from there, he thrust the rest in with wild abandon.

“Fuck yes-!” Hoseok cried out, his hole gripping Changkyun’s cock, tightening and loosening over and over as he attempted to adjust to the massive insertion. He’d known that Changkyun was big, of course, but feeling it inside him was a whole different ballpark. Changkyun was longer and thicker than any dildo he owned, and Hoseok loved it more than he’d ever care to admit.

“I’m gonna start moving,” Changkyun hissed out, his breathing labored. It was probably from the strain of having to hold back from outright fucking Hoseok, and he felt himself bliss out a bit from the thought.

“Fuck me,” Hoseok whined out, his voice weak and broken, and Changkyun finally started pounding his hole like they both so desperately wanted. The sound of skin slapping skin sounded in the air, accompanied by wet squelches from Hoseok’s well-lubricated entrance and moans from both of them. Changkyun’s noises were low and gravelly, while Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from loudly gasping and moaning. It took everything in him not to beg for more, and he bit his lip, the humiliation from how good he was feeling making his cock drip.

“Do you want more, baby?” Changkyun’s voice was sinfully dark, tainted with his pleasure, and Hoseok found himself terrifyingly close to cumming from the sound alone.

“Yes,” Hoseok weakly replied, his fingers now trembling where they gripped the sheets. Changkyun’s hands gripped Hoseok’s hips harder, and Hoseok couldn’t help but notice just how little area they covered. His boyfriend’s hands were so small, they could barely wrap around his hips… Hoseok groaned in pleasure, realizing that he could easily overpower Changkyun if he wanted to. But fuck, there was something even better about getting dominated by a man he could easily beat in a test of strength. 

Changkyun started fucking him faster and harder, the pace almost brutal. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Hoseok feels a line of drool start to drip down his face and he doesn’t even move to wipe it away. The feeling of Changkyun’s cock, sliding in and out and grinding down against his prostate with almost every thrust was driving him halfway to insanity, and he didn’t ever want it to stop. The frantic speed of his thrusts alone made Hoseok’s body tremble in its attempt to keep up, but he knew he couldn’t match Changkyun’s intensity, and his hips ached where Changkyun gripped him too tightly. 

“MMf-” Hoseok whimpered out, his eyes wide as he feels two of Changkyun’s fingers suddenly press into his open mouth. 

“Suck.” Changkyun’s tone was deliberately harsh, and Hoseok squeezed on Changkyun’s cock, reveling in the breathy groan that he received in return. Wrapping his lips around Changkyun’s fingers, Hoseok dutifully sucks on them, his vision turning white at the dual feeling of sucking on something long and hard while getting pounded in the ass. Shit, he wasn’t going to last--!

With one more ram to his prostate, Hoseok sinks his teeth into Changkyun’s fingers and cums hard all over his sheets. His cock hadn’t even been touched once tonight, and yet he was already cumming all over himself, before even Changkyun came. Through his muted senses, Hoseok can hear Changkyun bite out a praise and a warning, and then suddenly his ass felt incredibly empty. Not even a second later, Hoseok feels something hot squirt onto his ass and lower back, and he smiles mindlessly, his whole body quivering in post-orgasmic bliss. 

“Damn,” Changkyun groans out, flopping down onto the bed beside Hoseok after retracting his fingers. Looking over at his boyfriend between panting breaths, Hoseok notices just how flushed and tired Changkyun looked. So he definitely wasn’t the only one enjoying himself~ 

“That felt incredible,” Hoseok managed to say between pants, his body gradually starting to cool down. “Um… Changkyun?” he begins, feeling sentimental after orgasming. Changkyun’s eyes crack open and he looks over at Hoseok. “I’m glad that our relationship can be like this now… I’m sorry for hiding this part of myself for so long,” Hoseok confesses. If he’d known that Changkyun was going to be this receptive of his submissiveness, he would’ve came out as a bottom a lot sooner. Changkyun smiles loosely and dabs some sweat off of his brow. 

“Me too, Hoseok, but I’m going to have to be honest with you,” Changkyun begins, and Hoseok blinks a few times in surprise. “I’ve known that you were a bottom for a very long time. I just wanted to see how long it would take until you started taking matters into your own hands, or I guess in this case, _fingers_,” Changkyun continued, chuckling a bit. “I’m a bit of a sadist,” he adds. Hoseok flushes in indignation, shocked that Changkyun would really play him like that.

“I was genuinely scared of how you would react--! Changkyun, I can’t believe you,” Hoseok said, although his words lacked any real venom. Truthfully, the idea of Changkyun purposefully toying with him turned him on to no end, and he kind of wanted to see how else Changkyun would try to sexually humiliate him in the future…

“I’m sorry, baby,” Changkyun groans out, running a hand down his torso and bringing his now half-hard erection to Hoseok’s attention. “I can make it up to you by fucking you as many times as you want~” Hoseok honestly couldn’t find any reason why that wouldn’t be sufficient.

“You better get started then~” <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Despite my writing this, I am still on hiatus. This fic was written as a celebration of 1,000 followers, so it being posted does not mean I will be uploading fics again haha. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Since I am entering my senior year of college, I have been focused more on writing my original novels and trying to get those published. With the fall semester about to start, I'll be busy with school work, so I won't have time to write fanfiction at all. Hopefully I'll still be able to make a few more posts in the future but this very well might be my last fic, so thank you all for the support!


End file.
